Kitty & Kat
by Defender of Time
Summary: Ever wonder where cats come from? Ever think that there might be two out there that are trying to take over the world? Well this story makes it happen! Follow Kitty and his sister Kat on a series of one-shots focusing on these two crazy 'n' hairy character as they try to unite the cats of the world! (I own Kitty, Kat, and all characters within. Rating subject to change.)
1. Chapter 0: In The Beginning

Out in space, orbiting on the opposite side of our sun, rests a planet. This planet is home to all the cats of the universe and beyond. With no humans to corrupt the planet, cats became the dominant species and took over the world. With world peace and no wars, their technology has advanced much quicker than ours.

Many years ago, the cats discovered that Earth could sustain life and launched a rocket to our planet, filled with brave cats that sought out adventure. These cats landed on our planet in Ancient Egypt and were immediately hailed as gods from another world. The cats showed the Egyptians many new things, and the Egyptians built the Sphinx to symbolize unity between cat and man.

The cats took full advantage of being treated like gods, but their power over man began to dwindle as they became lazy and complacent. With the fall of Egypt, they lost power completely and were reduced to the status of a house pet.

With no way off Earth, and having lost all communications with their home planet, the cats began to populate the Earth and some branched off into different species of cat, such as lions and panthers. (Don't ask us how. We don't know) However, there are still a select few remaining felines that retain the intelligence of cats from the olden days…

The date is now June 23, 2015, and after hundreds of years of surveilling Earth, the Planet of the Cats, Planet Meow, is sending another rocket to Earth. This time however, there are only two cats aboard. They are: Kitty & Kat!

Their mission: To reunite all the cats of the world and take over planet Earth!

Will they succeed? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **Okay, I know this might be a little hard to take in, but you'll get used to it as time goes on.**

 **There are three things I want to say before you stop reading and go find another random fanfic that catches your eye:**

 **Numbo 1: This is** _ **NOT**_ **a rip-off of** _ **Kid Vs. Kat**_ **. While this might be Kitty & Kat's first time on FanFiction, it's not their first time being an actual story. If you want the full(-ish) story behind Kitty & Kat, PM me.**

 **Numbo 2: I own almost everything about Kitty & Kat. If there is something that makes an appearance that I don't own, I will be sure to disclaim it before and/or after future chapters.**

 **Numbo 3: The first actual chapter will be coming soon, so check back frequently!**

 **That being said, thanks for reading this little piece of backstory, and keep being fun!**

 **-Defender of Time**


	2. Chapter I: Gettin' Down to Earth

**Here it is! The first chapter! And that's all I have to say... Well, that, and I don't own the rights to any of the car brands that appear below. n_n**

 **Whistlin' Chicken Productions presents:**

 **Chapter 1: Gettin' Down to Earth**

* * *

Deep in space, on the exact other side of our planet's orbit, a rocket launches off of Planet Meow. Its destination? Earth.

Inside the rocket a white, fluffy Persian cat sat at a table drawing pictures on a piece of paper. Behind it, a gray tabby cat floated in through a doorway. The tabby cat silently floated up behind the Persian cat and shrieked loudly. The Persian leapt into the air and, due to the lack of gravity, slammed into the ceiling.

"KITTY!" The white feline hissed at the tabby. " _Don't do that_!"

"Aw, come on Kat!" Kitty said with a chuckle. "I'm bored."

"Well then find something to do for the next month, 'cause that's how long it's gonna take 'till we get to Earth." Kat replied as she floated back down to the table.

"Ya know, Kat, you can be pretty edgy for a younger sister." Kitty said.

"And ya know, Kitty, you can be pretty annoying for an old brother." Kat replied with a huff. "And this 'figure-out-who's-who' dialogue is also getting on my nerves."

"Sheesh, _touch-eee_!" Kitty muttered as he backstroked out of the room.

For the next twenty-nine days, Kitty and Kat occupied themselves with things such as playing their Ninsega 128, or playing board games, or counting the pieces of space-debris that deflected off the rocket. On the thirtieth day, July 23, 2015, the day they were supposed to arrive on Earth, Kitty floated into the lounge to find Kat drawing once again.

"Scare me and I will eject you out of the escape hatch." Kat said calmly, just as Kitty was about to try and scare her.

"Gah! You're no fun!" Kitty moaned, floating in circles around Kat's head.

"What I don't understand is how you get amusement out of that for thirty days in a row." Kat said, turning to look Kitty in the eyes.

"It's fun." Kitty replied bluntly. Kat rolled her eyes and returned to her drawings. Kitty floated over her head and peered down at her drawings. "What are those?" He asked.

"They're connect-the-dots." Kat replied. "They're fun."

"Can I try?" Kitty asked. Without a word, Kat slid a sheet over to Kitty, who began scribbling furiously on the paper. "Done!" He said after only seconds of scribbling.

"No no," Kat said, shaking her head, "you have to _connect_ the-" She went speechless when she saw a perfectly connected drawing of a lion.

"Pretty good, huh?" Kitty said with a triumphant grin.

"Well, yeah," Kat replied, "but that was supposed to be an airplane…"

Kitty blinked, and then shrugged. "It looks better this way." He pulled over another sheet and once again scribbled furiously. This time he managed to get the image correct.

"…That's got to be a world record or something…" Kat said as she tried scribbling herself. She too completed the picture with no mistake. "Holy carp!' She exclaimed. "Who knew it was this easy?"

Two hours later, an alarm started blaring in the control room. Hearing it, Kitty and Kat burst from a large pile of connect-the-dots sheets and made their way to the front of the rocket. They looked out one of the port windows to see a giant blue orb approaching the ship: Earth.

"What do we do now?!" Kitty exclaimed, not knowing how to fly the rocket. Of the two cats, he was the better driver while Kat was the better pilot.

"Just relax." Kat sighed as she buckled herself in. Kitty did the same in the seat next to her.

As the Persian piloted the rocket through Earth's atmosphere, she aimed the ship towards the dark side of the planet. As she did so, a yellow light started blinking off to Kitty's right.

"Um, Kat? Hypothetically, if this yellow light here were to start blinking, what would it mean?" Kitty asked uneasily.

"It would mean that crashing is inevitable." Kat replied. Kitty paled when he heard this.

"Oh… Well, it's blinking." Kitty said with a gulp. Kat jerked her head around to see the light, and paled herself when the yellow blinkiness shone upon her face. She muttered about insurance and unbuckled from her seat. Kitty followed suit, and they ran to the back of the rocket. There, they entered the cargo bay and approached a silver, cat-sized Jeep. Kat climbed into the passenger seat, while Kitty tied several parachutes to the sides of the Jeep.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked with a worried tone.

"Saving our lives." Kitty replied as he finished tying on the last parachute. "We can't just jump out of here and hope we land safely."

"This is a little unorthodox, don't you think?" Kat was unsure of whether this would actually keep them from splatting on the ground.

"Yeah, but it's all we got." Kitty replied again as he climbed into the driver seat. He pressed a button on a remote, threw the device behind them, and waited as the cargo bay door opened and almost instantly sucked the cats and the Jeep out into the air.

After a moment of tumbling through the air, Kitty and Kat released all the parachutes at once and the fast-falling Jeep instantly became a slow-falling Jeep. The cats watched as their rocket plummeted down to the Earth, and they also watched as tens of objects tumbled out through the cargo doors.

"Ya know, in hindsight it probably would have been a good idea to shut the bay door." Kitty thought aloud.

"Yeah, probably. " Kat responded.

As the Jeep floated down, the rocket disappeared into a mountain range several miles from where the cats were going to touch down. When the cats did touch down, the mulled over what they were going to do. The sun had only just gone down, so someone might have seen the rocket. That meant that Kitty and Kat were going to have to get to the rocket before anyone else did.

Before they could get on their way, something rustled in the trees above the cats. Due to the dark of the night, Kitty and Kat couldn't see what was above them. They looked up and realized that something was coming down out of the trees. Kitty jammed the key into the ignition and cranked it around. The engine coughed, but refused to start. Meanwhile, whatever was up in the trees was getting closer.

"C'mon, Kitty!" Kat exclaimed, beginning to panic. "We've got to move!"

"I know," Kitty grunted, "but the car won't start!" The thing in the trees was almost on top of them when the engine finally sputtered to life. Kitty floored the accelerator, and the Jeep leapt forward a few feet before dying out. The thing in the trees crashed down behind the Jeep and went quiet. Kitty started the Jeep again and turned it around to shine the headlights on the thing, revealing it to be… a cat-sized trailer.

"A trailer?" Kat scoffed. "What kind of dramatic reveal is that?!"

"A coincidental one!" Kitty said joyfully. "We can use this to pick up all our stuff that fell out of the rocket."

"Well, at least _one_ good thing has happened today." Kat sighed.

"This, _and_ our discovery of the secret to connect-the-dots!" Kitty reminded Kat, as he climbed out of the Jeep to hook up the trailer. Once the trailer was hooked up, Kitty climbed back into the driver seat and started the Jeep for the third time. The car slowly chugged off in the direction of the rocket, and Kitty and Kat realized that this was going to take some time.

They drove all night, picking up their stuff that had fallen from the rocket. Fortunately, the debris had made a trial that led off in the general direction of the crash site. By the time dawn broke, Kitty and Kat had made it to a town encircling a lake. The early-morning sunlight shown upon the crystal-blue water, casting light upon the green hills that circles the lake. Houses dotted the landscape, some bunched together, others alone.

The birds had begun to sing, and the area around the town was soon filled with the happy tweets and twitters of the local wildfowl. Upon hearing the birds, Kitty and Kat's stomachs growled.

"Kitty, I'm hungry!" Kat whined, nudging her brother in the foreleg.

"I am too, Kat." Kitty groaned. Kat had been able to nap during the drive, but since Kitty was the one driving, he hadn't been able to rest. "Tell ya what." Kitty started, giving a cheery tone to his voice. "We'll go and find a place in this town where we can get a nice slice of Cod or Haddock. How does that sound?"

Kat grinned and ran her tongue around the edges of her mouth when she heard this. "Let's do it!" She purred excitedly. Kitty smiled at his sister's enthusiasm, and turned the Jeep down a road towards the center of town.

As they drove through the town, the cats marveled at the size of everything. Back on their home planet, everything was at least three or four times smaller.

"I wonder how cats live in places like these." Kitty wondered aloud. "Everything is so _big_."

"This must be the richer part of town." Kat assumed. "I mean, why else would everything be so big…" At that moment, one of the houses' garage doors opened, and another Jeep backed out and towards the cats. It looked almost exactly like the one Kitty and Kat were in, except for its coloration and size. Kitty had to speed up in order to avoid being crushed by the big Jeep.

"Yeesh," Kitty snorted, "There must be _lions_ living here!"

"Or panthers, at least." Kat added.

As they drove on, the cats watched in amazement as humans began appearing on the streets.

"Are those what I think they are?" Kat mewed in wonder.

" _Humans_." Kitty whispered in reply. "We've landed smack-dab in the middle of a human settlement. Wait 'till everyone at home hears about this!"

"So… Humans drive Jeeps too?" Kat asked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Kitty replied. "It's probably just something the writers don't want to explain too much."

"Yeah, probably…"

As the cats stared at the people on the streets, they were being stared at as well. The people thought it was odd to see two cats driving down the street in a tiny Jeep, this early in the morning.

Eventually Kitty spotted a fish-store that had just opened, and pulled up in front of it. He and his sister got out and walked inside. On the floor by the counter, a brown tabby slept curled up in a cat bed. Kitty padded up to the cat and tapped it on the top of the head. The cat's eyes popped open, and it stretched before sitting up.

"Well hello there!" It said cheerfully. "I don't think I've seen you two around here before. My name's Blake. Yours are?..."

"I'm Kitty," Kitty said in response, "and this is my sister, Kat." Kat waved, and Blake nodded. "Could we please buy some fresh Cod or Haddock?"

Hearing this, Blake burst into laughter. "What?! Man, your human must be lay _-zee_ if you're the ones doing the shopping!"

"What do you mean, ' _our_ human'?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Oh, you must be strays, right?" Blake questioned, wiping tears from his eyes and noticing the siblings' lack of collars.

" _What_ do you mean?" Kitty asked again.

"Shoot, what _planet_ did you come from?" Blake said, bursting into laughter again.

"Planet Meow." Kitty deadpanned, finding Blake's lack of self-control very unamusing.

"You don't say?" Blake said, still laughing. The sound of the cat's laughter brought out the shop keeper, who immediately noticed Kitty and Kat.

"Hey! Shoo, you pesky cats!" He shouted, waving the broom he was holding at Kitty and Kat. The cats stepped back, and Kitty tried to hold their ground.

"Hey! We just want to buy fish!" Kitty hissed at the storekeeper. However, all the storekeeper heard was Kitty hissing and growling at him. He continued to swat at them with the broom, forcing Kitty and Kat to retreat. They ran back out to their Jeep, jumped in, and drove away.

"Stupid humans." Kitty grumbled. "Think they own everything."

In the fish store, the storekeeper stared at Blake, who was still laughing on the floor. "Crazy cat…" He muttered as he sat down on a stool behind the counter.

From the store, Kitty continued to drive around town. Fortunately for them, they found an ice crate full of perch that had fallen from the rocket. They emptied the entire crate and added the empty box to the growing pile of belongings on the trailer.

As they reached a more secluded part of town, Kat spoke up about her discomforts.

"Kit-teeeee!" She whined, "Can we stop somewhere? I'm tired."

"So am I," Kitty replied with a yawn, "but we need to get to the rocket."

Kat huffed and crossed her forelegs. "This is boring." She muttered.

"…How 'bout we do something _exciting_?" Kitty suggested.

"Like what?" Kat asked, perking up. Without another word, Kitty pulled the Jeep over to the curb and stepped out. He walked back to the trailer and pulled a three-pronged grappling claw out of the pile. Walking on two legs, he hobbled back to the Jeep and hopped into the driver seat again.

"We'll use this to grab on to one of the bigger cars and let it pull us along." Kitty explained, handing the device to Kat. At that moment, a red Chevy Colorado drove past the cats, and Kitty floored the accelerator to catch up with the car. Kat aimed the grappling claw at the bumper of the car and fired, and the claw flew forward and… missed completely. Well, not _completely_ , so to speak: It collided with the muffler and knocked the part loose.

"Kat! Watch your aim!" Kitty exclaimed. "Do you _want_ the driver to know that we're leeching off his gas mileage?!"

"Of _course_ I do!" Kat said cynically. "I _totally_ want to get in more trouble."

As the two cats bickered over Kat's aim, a boy was watching them drive down the street in their tiny Jeep. He stood shocked as the Persian fired the grappling claw and the Chevy and lock it onto the bumper, and continued to do so as the truck disappeared around a corner, pulling the cats along with it. As he stood there in awe, his mom called to him to come inside.

"Mom! Mom! You won't _believe_ what I just saw!" He cried as he ran up to his house.

For the next slow mile, Kitty and Kat just sat back and enjoyed the free ride. Fortunately, it seemed that the truck's driver was going in the direction the cats were originally planning to. _Un_ fortunately, that wasn't the case. Just when the truck was about to enter the mountain road that lead up to the rocket, it turned down a different road. When Kitty noticed this, he sat bolt upright and slammed on the brakes. However, the cat-sized Jeep was no match for the Chevy.

"Kat, unhook the claw!" Kitty grunted as the truck drug them forward. Kat reached up and flicked the switch to release the grappling claw, but the claw didn't release.

"It's not comin' off, Kitty!" Kat yelped as she flipped the switch up and down several more times. Kitty put the Jeep in reverse, which actually started to make a difference, as the truck neared a big two-story house.

Thinking quickly, Kat flicked out one of her claws and sliced at the rope connecting the two cars together. The rope cut apart easily, but Kitty and Kat went careening backwards in the Jeep and crashed into a large pile of leaves, becoming covered in the process.

Up ahead of them, the truck stopped and a boy in his early twenties stepped out of the car. He walked around to the back of his car to see what made the _Clunk_! he heard earlier, and jumped in surprise when the muffler dropped to the ground with a _Clang!_. As he reached down to pick up the damaged car part, he noticed the grappling claw clamped on to his bumper.

"What the heck is this?!" He shouted in anger as he yanked the claw off his damaged bumper. "Who the heck did this?!" He yelled at no one in particular.

Kitty and Kat slowly poked their heads out of the leaf pile, but remained quiet.

"Carl, don't yell out there! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear you?" A woman's voice called from inside the house.

"Mom, you won't _believe_ what just happened." Carl griped as he stomped into the house.

When Carl had disappeared inside, Kitty drove the Jeep out of the leaf pile and stopped to look at the house.

"That was a little repetitive, don't you think?" Kat asked her brother.

"Yeah." Kitty agreed. "But now we have two problems: We've got to find the rocket, _and_ we have to get that claw back."

"Well, what do we do first?" Kat questioned.

"First, we find the rocket and get more supplies." Kitty said, forming a plan in his head. "Then we come back here and get that claw."

"But how? We can't just waltz inside the house." Kat pointed out.

"Look, we'll figure that all out when we get to that point." Kitty said with a sigh. "For now, let's just find that dumb spaceship." With that, Kitty turned the Jeep around and the cats drove off to the mountains to find their ship.

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it! The very first (actual) chapter of Kitty & Kat!**

 **This took quite a long time to work out, as the "beta" of this chapter was drastically different. I practically had to rewrite the entire thing! For example, in the original edition, Kitty and Kat landed** _ **with**_ **the rocket and** _ **then**_ **went into town. Changing that lengthened this by a good two pages worth!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked reading it! Keep being you!**

 **-Defender of Ti-**

 **WAIT! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! I'm working on yet** _ **another**_ **new story, based off of the Monster Musume(Daily Life with a Monster Girl) manga series, which will feature two new and all-original liminal species!(When I say "Liminal", think "Centaur" or "Mermaid". That sort of creature.) Unfortunately, that's all I'm telling you for now. :P**

 **If you want more information, PM me or wait until I post the story. Whichever suits you.**

 **-Defender of Time**


End file.
